Rage Quit: Yoga
by Musicera
Summary: Ever since Laxus took over as Master he's been stressed to the max. In her attempt to help her husband, Lucy convinces him to try yoga, but things don't go quite as she planned. Rated M for language and adult situations. One-shot Lalu; part of SoulSister's Rage Quit prompt!


**Yoga Quit**

 **. . .**

"You promised you would try," Lucy whined as she tried grabbing Laxus hand to lead him out to their back deck.

The two had been married for about a year by this point. Lucy had terminated her lease and moved into Laxus' rather large home overlooking a lake on the edge of the city. The house had a beautiful deck overlooking the scenery, which Lucy used on a regular basis to practice yoga.

A few months after the wedding, Master Makarov had officially retired and handed the Guild over to Laxus. Little did his grandson know, but the old man had stopped handling the administrative affairs the moment he and Lucy had gotten engaged. It was a "welcome to leadership" and "paybacks a bitch" gift all wrapped up in one.

To say that Laxus had been stressed would be an understatement. While Laxus remained in control of his calm, cool exterior at the Guild, when he got home he would vent for ages to the blonde about all the shit he was dealing with.

 _"The kid's an idiot!" Laxus yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Lucy giggled. "It's not funny. Like, babe. I think he might have serious issues. Even after everything we've been through, he still can't get it together to not tear through a town?"_

 _Lucy shrugged. He was talking about Natsu, of course. Lucy had left Team Natsu upon getting engaged. Being the wife and mate of a dragon slayer, it just made more sense for her to work with the Thunder Legion, since being separated from Laxus for large periods of time proved difficult for both of them._

Conversations like these happened with frequency—usually involving Natsu, Gray and Erza. While Laxus frequently found sex to be therapeutic, and Lucy certainly didn't mind their sessions increasing in frequency or intensity, the level of stress he was experience was beginning to surpass even what "assault with a friendly weapon" could cure.

Lucy often handled her stress through meditation and more recently, yoga practice. While Capricorn had been the first to teach her how to control her magic through meditation, she found the stress relieving benefits of yoga to be much needed as she coped with all of her life's recent changes.

Not only had she felt the benefits of the practice physically, the mental benefits where her stress was concerned were amazing. It was that type of amazing you wanted to share with everyone you cared about. So when Laxus, her mate and the love of her life, started stressing in a way that was clearly affecting him, she'd begged him to try yoga with her.

 _"Just try it for twenty minutes. I'll teach you some of the basics and if you really hate it we can stop." Lucy begged._

 _Laxus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Babe, I appreciate the offer but seriously, I don't think chick exercise is gonna help me deal with the bullshit piling up at the Guild."_

 _Lucy huffed, crossing her arms. "It's not_ chick exercise _. It's an ancient practice that was specifically designed to clear your mind. Which is what you need right now."_

 _She turned around and stalked towards him. He was sitting in his office chair, pulled away from his desk and facing her direction. With a few well placed steps, Lucy was straddling him. On instinct his hand came up to cup her rear and she shivered at the contact. "I'll trade you."_

 _Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Trade me? What's on the table?"_

 _Lucy rocked her hips ever so slightly, before biting her lower lip coyly. "You know that video you've been wanting to make?"_

 _Laxus' hand clenched tighter around her ass. "Yeah…" his voice trailed off._

 _"Well, I'd be up for it if you agreed to just twenty minutes," Lucy said softly, keeping her head down._

 _Laxus smirked. "Make it ten and add in that other thing we've yet to try and you got yourself a deal."_

 _Lucy huffed slightly at the unfair terms but she knew this was the best she was going to get. Laxus wasn't one to do something he didn't want to do. So him agreeing to this at all was quite an accomplishment on her end._

 _"Deal."_

"You can't back out now!" Lucy said, opening the door to the patio and stepping out into the refreshing spring air.

Laxus rolled his shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension as he followed her outside. "You're right, but I sure as hell can complain about it." He loved teasing the girl—she was too easy.

"You made the bargain!" Lucy stomped her foot slightly.

"And that didn't include not being able to complain—I would never agree to that in any negotiation."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, I'll even give you the better mat."

Laxus watched as his wife bent over to unroll both yoga mats, side by side. Her light pink yoga pants stretched deliciously over her ass, thinning just enough so he could barely see her thong through the material. He licked his lips, suddenly having ideas other than yoga on his mind.

Lucy sensed what he was thinking through their bond immediately. "Not until you complete the ten minutes you promised me," she said without looking up.

The lightning slayer walked over to her, grasping her by the shoulders, forcing her to stand on her feet. He growled low. "I don't like it when you deny me."

Lucy gulped. Threatening Laxus' dominance could be downright scary—in a thrilling, sexy sort of way. "Ten minutes, and then we'll do whatever you want. Okay?"

He wanted to fuck her right there on the balcony; throw her down, rip a hole in those flimsy pants and thrust into her body over and over again until she was screaming his name. But coming through the bond he could also feel just how badly she wanted him to try this with her. So he could wait ten minutes before having her his way—yeah, he could wait.

He let go of her shoulders, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. "Ten minutes."

Lucy beamed and he groaned. She stepped to the front of her mat and he followed her lead. "I'm going to teach you Surya Namaskar or a Sun Salutation."

"Do we have to be facing the sun?" Laxus said, thinking he might heckle his way out of these ten minutes.

"What? No. We're fine."

"What if there is no sun? Can we still do this form?" He tried to bite his lip to stop from grinning.

Lucy pursed her lips. "Laxus, the ten minutes doesn't start until we actually start doing the form. Don't think you can weasel your way out of this."

The man growled again. "You're lucky I'm a man of my word. Otherwise you'd be on your knees, screaming my name right now, instead of giving me lip."

Lucy bit back a shiver before turning her focus back to her mat. "Okay, the first step is to raise your hands high over your head like this." Laxus followed her movements somewhat rigidly. "Great! The next step is to bend all the way forward, letting your arms hang has far down as you can." Lucy was incredibly flexible. She easily dover her body forward until her hands were resting flat on the ground.

Laxus on the other hand, was not terribly flexible. His body was built and while he stretched after each workout, he never made a point of stretching for long periods of time. So when he tried to bend as far down as Lucy, he didn't get anywhere near. His hands stopped short of the ground and Lucy could sense the frustration at not being perfect at something.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "The important thing about this practice is to learn to accept where you are right now. Accepting where you are today is more important than where you will be tomorrow."

Laxus tried to take a deep breath and calm his growing agitation.

"Right, now look up slightly, good. Plant your hands, and then jump back into a plank position." He watched as Lucy effortlessly hopped her feet back on the mat, landing into a perfect push up position. His attempt was less than graceful. First off, he had difficulty planting his hands because _damn it_ he couldn't reach the mat. Secondly, how does one just jump back and land in a push up position. He could do push ups all day long but he didn't just go from standing to falling flat on his face. _This is some ridiculous shit._

He stood up. "Lucy, look I get what you're doing for me but it's really not helping."

Lucy held the plank position as she looked up at him. "You haven't even gotten through one form! It's not helping because you're fighting it _and_ me. Just, do your best and you'll get better!"

Laxus grumbled as he lowered himself into a plank position. _Just remember all of the naughty things she's going to let you record, this is worth it. There's only like five minutes left at this point._

"Great, now lower down as if you were doing a push up but keep your elbows in. Yes! And then push forward and up into a cobra."

Laxus followed her movements, pushing himself up into a back wrenching position. His eyebrow ticked as he tried to contort his body in ways that seemed completely unnatural to someone his size.

"And now, push your hips back into downward facing dog." He tried to turn his neck to see what Lucy was doing. She rolled over the tops of her toes, pushing her hips back into the perfect "come fuck me" position. Legs separated slightly, hands down firm on the ground and her hips up in the air.

Laxus growled at the sight, feeling completely strung out from not being able to take his woman and uncomfortable at wrenching his body in these inane positions. He tried pushing his body back like hers. His shoulders were tight and so were his hamstrings. It was impossible to hold the position for him—or to even get there. And even if he could, he wasn't the type of guy to push his ass up into the air.

"Come on, Laxus! Just try it for me!" Lucy pouted, still maintaining her perfect downward facing _whatever the shit she said._

"I _am_ trying for you!" he yelled back at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes before mumbling, "not really," under her breath.

Well that just about did it. Laxus lost it. The stress of the guild, not being able to have his woman when he wanted her, trying to contort his body into weird positions, the whole thing exceeded his patience level.

He stood up rather clumsily. "Here! Look! This is me trying!" He picked up the yoga mat and chucked it over the railing, watching in satisfaction as it sailed into the lake with a splash.

Lucy just sighed and floated herself to standing. She was familiar with Laxus' temper. "Wow. Rage quit much?"

Laxus was breathing heavily and with each breath he sucked in, he felt more and more embarrassed for losing his temper. Suddenly, the mat floating in the lake wasn't satisfying but guilt inducing. _Shit. I fucked up—again._

He turned to look at his beautiful wife, who was just sitting there with a small smirk on her face. "Uh, Lucy," he began, bringing one hand up to rub the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry."

She stepped over to stand in front of him before wrapping her arms around him. He collapsed against her, letting her take all the stress, guilt and shame he was feeling. They finally broke their embrace and Lucy planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "We'll try again tomorrow."

Laxus furrowed his brow. "Tomorrow?"

"Well yeah. You want that video right?" Laxus narrowed his eyes before nodding his head. "Then you owe me ten full minutes on the mat."

Laxus held her tight against his body. "What if I just took you now instead?" His breath was hot against her ear.

Lucy giggled. "That would be nice and I wouldn't say no but you're still not getting that video—or the other thing."

"We'll try again tomorrow then. But for today, you're all fucking mine," he growled in her ear and she shivered. Well, maybe their old fashioned way of relieving stress would suffice for today.

END

 **Hello lovers!**

 **So I was trying to work on Swipe Right and Love Triangle tonight but the words were not coming. So, I figured I'd gift you all with a one-shot I previously wrote as part of a Rage Quit prompt and forgot to post individually.**

 **Search for author name "BDSMM" for the rest of the stories. Me and some of your other favorite authors have teamed up to form a joint account where we'll post joint stories or prompts. Stay tuned for more fun!**

 **This is the first non-chapter story I've ever written. Hope you guys like it! Also, this is literally based off of me and my husband and his effort to appease me and try yoga. LOL.**

 **Love!**

 **Musicera**


End file.
